


в память, что сейчас я не могу вспомнить

by OnyxLight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Technology, Identity Porn, M/M, Memory Loss, Time Loop, Time Travel, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxLight/pseuds/OnyxLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время штурма на один из заводов ГИДРЫ, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс дотрагивается до одного из многих странных инопланетных устройств, собраных Красным Черепом. На самом деле, он делает это дважды – в прошлом, и в будущем.</p><p>Следующие, что он знает, Баки Барнс открывает глаза в XXI веке, который полон классных гаджетов и кофе, и, по крайней мере, включает в себя его старого приятеля Стива. (И, необъяснимым образом, другого Старка.) Тем временем, Зимний Солдат оказывается посреди Второй мировой войны, помогая Капитану Америке выследить ГИДРУ (что, по крайней мере знакома), притворяясь, что он Баки Барнс (а это нет), и пытаясь понять очень шумную группу солдат, называющих себя Ревущие Коммандос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог и Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to memory now I can't recall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660255) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



> Hello!
> 
> With the wonderful authors Etharei permission, I took upon myself to translate this great work. Really hope I'll do it justice.  
> This took longer than I though it would, but I'm used to translating big chunks of text :)
> 
> I re-read the work after translating it, but there are probably still quite a few mistakes (like missing commas). I've spent too long looking at the text to catch them all. I really need someone to proofread this before I post.
> 
> But for now, please enjoy :)

* * *

[ **Пролог** ]

 

 _Грустное лицо, какое я когда-либо видела_ , мягко говорит пожилая женщина. _Здравствуй, старый солдат. Ты помнишь меня?_

Он качает головой в ответ, _Нет_.

Они остаются вдвоём, по её просьбе. Согласие было ворчливое и сопровождалось шепотом того что это был _хороший день_ ; её приподнятая бровь сообщает что она того же мнения, как и он, о таких вещах. Остаётся неясно, кого из них обсуждали. Вероятно обоих.

Они такие разные, и нет, думает он; один старый, а другой древний, словно призраки каждый по своему.

Он помогает ей отпить из стакана оставленного у её постели. Вода хлюпает. _Хлюп, хлюп, бряк_. Он думает о времени, как о реке; многочисленные пересекающиеся течения, тяга и удары, присущие насилие. Он был отмечен течением иначе, но все они лишь тела унесённые от фурора и падение и пены словно коряги, так близко к тому чтобы быть вымытыми в море.

Она хлопает его по металлической руке. Она ни разу не показала страху перед ним. Её кости и кожа и дыхание хрупки даже для тех его частей что всё ещё из плоти. Её бесстрашие не требует уважения, но ожидает его.

Ему интересно, это от того что насмотревшись жизни больше не боишься её. Может именно поэтому часы и дни и года были отняты у него, снова и снова.

Фотографическое воспоминание:

— пуля задевает его в бок, и повернувшись он находит мрачную бабушку на другом конце ствола.

То немногое его прошлого, что вернулось к нему – из времён боли и смерти. Всё остальное всего лишь красивый рассказ из уст других.

Как будто угадав направление его мыслей, она бормочет, _Я всегда держу пистолет под рукой, знаешь ли. Это всё очень надлежаще_.

Он подозревает, что она скорее поранить себя пытаясь выстрелить в нарушителя, но он может оценить необходимость иметь эту возможность.

Хоть она стремилась побыть с ним наедине, она, кажется, готова довольствоваться тишиной, и он находит её компанию неожиданно успокаивающей. Комната пахнет присыпкой и медлительностью, старые вещи перемежаются с новыми. Смерть не чужак в этом доме, но она не столь жестока, как та к которой он привык. Это, вдруг, кажется чудом, что она здесь.

Когда она уже начинает засыпать, она произносит, _Если я когда-либо буду держать ружье к твоей голове, попроси меня рассказать о лебеде моей бабушки_.

Он хмурится. Он не ожидает посетить её снова. Он не знает, говорит ли она всё ещё с ним, или с другим призраком известным только ей одной. Он кивает, несмотря на то, что её глаза уже закрылись. Он ещё некоторое время прислушивается, говоря себе, что это лишь для того что бы убедится, что это, действительно, сон.

Наверняка их осталось немного, этих хрупких вдохов в этом хрупком теле.

Возможно недостаточно, даже, чтоб Роджерс мог попросить его об этом второй раз.

Он отдаёт ей честь, как и подобает сослуживцу, и оставляет её сновидениям заслуженного отдыха.

 

 

Голубые глаза осторожно оценивают его, когда он заходит в гостинную. Телевизор включён в беззвучном режиме; весь остальной свет выключен.

“Не можешь заснуть?”

Он качает головой. Садится на незанятый конец дивана.

“Закончил книгу?”

Он кивает и кладет её на журнальный столик. Остались ещё две непрочитанные книги на книжной полке у окна. К тому времени, как он закончит с ними, его уже будут ждать новые.

Они некоторое время сидят в тишине.

“Ты ведь знаешь что не обязан их возвращать, верно? Если какая понравилась, можешь оставить её у себя.”

Он пристально смотрит на беззвучный телевизор, не утруждаясь ответить. Он не знает, почему физическое местоположение книги имеет значение.

Он знает, что на этой неделе будет миссия. Точную дату ещё не решили, и до тех пор он не будет официально приглашен. Но он хорошо показал себя на прошлом задании, и все три специалиста с которыми он встречается каждую неделю подтвердили его готовность к полевым действиям, если это то чего он хочет.

Он этого хочет.

“Мозг удивительно сложный орган,” говорил доктор Бэннер, в самом начале, прежде чем кто-то осмелился подпустить к нему менее неразрушимых гражданских. “Процессы и факторы вовлеченные в создание воспоминаний, до сих пор, полностью не изучены.Между необходимостью сохранить твою семантическую память нетронутой, и риском разрушить твою способность формировать воспоминания вообще, ГИДРА скорее вмешались в твои возможности доступа к долгосрочной памяти, чем уничтожили сами воспоминания.”

“Скорее всего, воспоминания все ещё там. И, может, в один день, теперь, когда тебя не бьёт током снова и снова— простите, я в порядке. Я видел кресло. Это. Никто не должен проходить через это. И сама мысль, что некоторые люди называют это _наукою_ — Сам факт что ты функционируешь вообще , уже чудо. И есть все шансы, что твой мозг сможет снова найти путь к тем воспоминаниям. Но, знаешь— ничего страшного если нет.”

Обратно в уютной темноте, он откидывается на спинку, осознанно расслабляя позу. Ему нравится этот диван. Его подушки очень удобные.

Некоторые вечера он находит голос, чтобы спросить, “Имеешь ещё одну историю для меня, Роджерс?”

Другие вечера, как этот, он кладет руку на колени и дважды постукивает пальцами. Это их общий сигнал для, _дай мне ещё_.

“День рождения Гейба в 44-ом,” приходят слова, после задумчивой паузы. “Мы были в Ландольфи, маленькая деревушка в Италии. Джонс и Монти были настолько пьяны, что не могли идти. Дум Дум, как-то, потерял ботинок, а Дерниер матерился на чём свет стоит. Ты помогал Монти, а я - Гейбу. Дум Дум никак не мог заткнуться о своём ботинке, и в итоге Гейб бросил _свой_ ботинок в него. Это было ночное время, так что, конечно, не было ни шанса найти ботинок. Теперь у нас два парня, недостающих по ботинку каждый. Тогда Монти начал петь "Боже, храни короля", так что, конечно, Дерниер начал петь "Марсельезу". Я пытался их утихомирить, чтобы мы не разбудили людей в их домах, и тогда тебе так надоели все жалобы, что ты взял свои собственные ботинки и заставил Дум Дума и Монти надеть их, что бы у них снова были ботинки на обеих ногах, а ты просто пошел без. Тогда Мориту вырвало в чьи-то цветы; после, он всегда настаивал, что это было из-за запаха твоих носков.” История заканчивается тоскливым смешком.

Он ёрзает. Это напрягает людей, когда он остаётся неподвижным слишком долго, так что он решил двигаться по немного, но заметно примерно три раза в час. Его тело научилось этой привычке.

Тело на другом конце дивана также ёрзает. Движения в эхо движения.

“Я не помню,” говорит он.

“Ничего страшного.”

Ему интересно как должны ощущаться чудеса.

Он дважды постукивает пальцами.

 

 

Однажды он спросил, “Мы были любовниками?”

Роджерс сказал, _нет_ , его тон неоспоримый, несмотря на странный вид тревоги, что последовал за словами.

Он подумывает спросить, _почему тогда я знаю каков ты на вкус?_ Есть много способов хранения знаний, и его тело узнаёт Роджерса в соответствии с физической близостью, с сексуальным контактом.

Но его память под подозрением, а Роджерс сказал, _нет_.

Он решает что надавив на спор он принесёт Роджерсу боль. Этого он сделал больше, чем достаточно.

 

 

Большой Центральный вокзал. Парк Авеню. Грузовики Почтовой службы США. Башня ~~Старк~~ Мстителей. Улицы переполненные и шумные, вторгающийся реальны таким образом, что успокаивает его, беспорядок сотовых телефонов и жирной бумаги и бусино-глазых голубей. Фамильярность почти что физический вес, наполняющий его легкие.

Потом кто-то толкает его. По его левую сторону.

Что-то не так. Он знает, потому что он _чувствует_ прикосновение. Чувствует царапанье кардигана и слабый намек на тепло тела; чувствует как мельчайшие детали царапаются по _коже_ , нежный толчок по плоти и кости.

Его рука. Его рука. Его левая рука; бледная, слегка розовая, зеркальная копия другой. Ладонь имеет линии, которые исчезают, когда он вытягивает руку назад, и становятся глубже, когда он сгибает пальцы внутрь, морщинистая кожа. Его ногти равномерно подстрижены, чистые. Что-то в этом необычного. Мышцы спины расслабляются и сокращаются в замешательстве, так как распределение веса неправильное; он одновременно тяжелее и нет.

Звуки становятся... далёкими. Он идёт пока не находит уединённое, скрытое пространство, что-то вроде неиспользуемого служебного входа; он прячется в сподручной тени и плотно закрывает глаза. Он делает вдох и выдох, медленно и осторожно. Чувствует, как будто, голова сделана из какой-нибудь жидкости; он почти ожидает, что его мозг, начнёт вытекать из ушей.

Он не отключился полностью, он знает, как он себя чувствует после этих эпизодов, но ему требуется немало времени, чтобы вновь открыть глаза. Непосредственная близость безлюдна, и неуклонно становится темнее с угасающим днём, что радует его (хотя свет, сам по себе, одна из вещей, что никогда не беспокоили его). Темнота... успокаивает.

Он смотрит вниз, и его левая рука снова нормальная. Металл и провода. Он понимает, что прислонился спиной к грязной стене. Он представляет как Роджерс корчить гримасу при виде грязи на его одежде. Хотя, на самом деле, в целом Роджерс воздерживается от комментариев по поводу состояния его одежды. Единственные времена когда он сильно реагирует на это, если повреждения распространяются на плоть.

 _Меня зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс_ , он повторяет бесшумно. Он продолжает мысль, _Стив Роджерс мой друг_. Последнее полностью его собственное дополнение, хотя он знает, что сами слова являются всего лишь обратным тому, что Роджерс часто ему говорит. Но « _Стив Роджерс мой друг_ » кажется более правдивым, чем первое утверждение и в высшей степени более полезно.

Он не знает, что значит, « _Меня зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс_ ».

В любом случае, он повторяет это. У него больше ничего нету.

* * *

 

**[ГЛАВА 1]**

 

Всё начинается, и заканчивается, с прикосновение.

 

 

**_БАКИ БАРНС_ **

Он приходит в себя в темноте.

Под обломками половины чёртово здания, или хотя бы так кажется по ощущениям. К сожалению, это даже не первый раз когда такое случается с ним в последние месяцы; он морщится и делает глубокий вдох и приходится сдержать стон. Ему жутко болит голова, а про туловища он вообще молчит, которое по самочувствию было только что избито головорезами из ГИДРЫ. Так как это, и в самом деле, случилось _до того_ как здание решило познакомиться поближе с его телом, он старается не шуметь. Солдаты ГИДРЫ, которые были рядом с ним, тоже, будут находиться под завалом, но некоторым из них, возможно, удалось скрыться, он понятия не имеет, насколько большой был взрыв—

Там ведь _был_ взрыв, не так ли? Только так можно объяснить обломки. Он не помнит, чтобы взрывал что-нибудь, он был слишком занят, пытаясь уйти– и это поднимает немного больше подробностей: как-то вырвавшись из под эскорта, пока они провожали его туда, где собирались его держать, слепой спринт по незнакомым коридорам, не имея плана дальше « _удрать_ ».

Оказавшись в тупике с одной только дверью, он, конечно, вошёл в неё, и солдаты последовали за ним. Конечно, всё его оружие и верхняя одежда были взяты, когда их захватили, так что он надеялся найти оружие, но всё, что он увидел, были— ящики, наполненные странных вещей, он пробирался через них и опрокинул полку—

Должно быть это и случилось. Наверно, взрывное устройство в одном из ящиков, и оно сделало бум, когда ударилось о землю. Ему повезло, что его не выпотрошило, он должно быть стоял очень близко.

Снаружи ни звука, хотя он не совсем уверен, что с ушами всё в порядке. Он ёрзает на месте, закусывая губу от боли в области талии, хоть и с удивлением обнаруживает, что в состоянии двигаться. Он подталкивает куски бетона, пока он не находит те что можно сдвинуть. Продолжая толкать, надеясь что куча над ним не собирается обрушится. Там— намёк на прохладный воздух. Света не много, но взрыв, возможно, повредил светильники.

Он внимательно прислушивается. Когда он уверен, что не слышит никакого движение, он вылезает полностью из под кучи обломков. Его тело _болит_ , и голова идёт кругом, но он не хочет быть в этой ловушке, дольше, чем необходимо. Вероятно, в любом случае, это не является безопасным оставаться под завалом. Пыль и бетон скатываются вниз, смещённые его движениями. Жжение поцарапанной кожи, как лишняя соль на рану. Тем не менее, он выбирается и обнаруживает себя в одном куске.

Он остается лежать, на мгновение дольше, на боку, подавляя желание свернуться в клубок. На его рубашке кровь —ещё влажная— но он не знает, откуда она. По крайней мере, не достаточно чтобы истечь кровью. Большей заботой является более глубокая боль вокруг рёбер, желудка. Они, по меньшей мере, повредили что-то важное. Дышать достаточно больно, что он подозревает о треснувшем ребре.

Он стискивает зубы и большими усилиями поднимается на ноги. Тошнота чуть снова не отправляет его на пол, и он цепляется за большие куски обломков для поддержки.

Едва хватает света чтобы видеть что-нибудь. Как он и догадался, не хватает хорошего куска стены и потолка. Вместо свежего воздуха, по другую сторону бетона скала, и это означает, что он в какой-то части базы, которая находиться под землей или врыта в гору. Возле двери одинокая полоска света. Он моргает и хмурится.

Комната кажется... другой. Не то, чтобы он имел много шансов взглянуть на неё прежде, с попыткой отбиваться от десятка хватающих и бьющих громил ГИДРЫ. Он имеет сильное ощущение что дверь _не там_ , где она должна была быть, если только его не развернуло полностью—но нет, он уверен, что само помещение отличается.

Запинаясь, он пробирает путь через беспорядок бетона и разбросанных ящиков и неузнаваемых кусков металла. Он пытается обращать внимание куда идёт, поэтому, естественно, наступает на тело.

Мертвое. И очень прочно прижат большим куском потолка. Он оглядывается назад на кучу обломков. Он понятия не имеет, как он всё ещё жив, если бы он был недалеко от центра. Он поднимает всё ещё сжатый в руке солдата пистолет. Он не узнаёт модель, что не является необычным когда речь идёт о ГИДРЕ.

Он видит тёмную форму поблизости, на самом краю радиуса взорвавшегося бетона. Сначала он считает, что это еще одно тело, но присмотревшись понимает, что это куртка. Плотная и чёрная, подходящая для зимы. Он не знает, что она делает там— один из солдат просто взял и снял свою куртку по середине боя? Хотя-бы похоже, что она близка к его размеру. Воздух кажется намного холоднее, чем это было, когда он спасал жизнь бегством, плюс он, скорее всего, имеет некоторые внутренние повреждения.

Он натягивает куртку.

Он рассматривает большой простор пола между ним и дверью, когда слышит движение позади себя. Он разворачивается инстинктивно, его тело яркий взрыв боли, в то время как раздаётся выстрел и он чувствует как пуля цепляет верх плеча. Незнакомое оружие в руках большое и громоздкое, но он достаточно легко снимает предохранитель и отстреливается.

К сожалению, он упёрся в оружие всем телом; отдача сильнее, чем он ожидал, и приклад винтовки бьёт его там, где и так всё болит.

“ _Блядь!_ ”

Он спотыкается, громко хватая воздух и стараясь дышать. Ему удаётся проверить, что его выстрел позаботился о солдате ГИДРЫ— он попал, он целился больше инстинктивно, но мужчина стрелял в него ещё наполовину из под обломков— тогда глухой _стук_ и неуловимое ощущение удара, и вот он смотрит на потолок.

Он не уверен, как долго лежит там, заставляя себя дышать равномерно, не двигая грудью слишком много. У него в ушах звон, и медленно подкрадывается мысль, что, возможно, падая он ударился головой, и это ничуть не помогло-бы.

Его занимает слишком долго понять, что гудение и нытьё, которые он слышит, также содержат слова.

“—Солдат, скажи мне что ты всё ещё в одном куске—ладно, в двух—Я отвернулся на _одну чёртову минуту_ —ещё жив—следующий раз когда Железный Человек предложит отвлечь внимание—не чёртов _вызов_.”

Он напрягается, готовясь к драке. Незнакомая голова появляется в поле зрения.

“Полегче,” говорит мужчина. “Насколько сильно ты ранен? Не думаю, что даже ты можешь просто отмахнуться от взрывов.” Баки привык слышать разнообразие акцентов на передовой, не говоря уже о языках, но сладкое эхо дома в голосе мужчины, успокаивает, несмотря на ситуацию.

Баки заставляет себя ухмыльнуться. “Ничего, что бы остановило меня. Мне просто нужна минутка.”

В ответ ему фыркают. “Как будто я не слышал этого раньше.”

Ну, тогда вероятно не из ГИДРЫ. По крайней мере, он ещё не пытался стрелять в Баки, с этим Баки готов работать.

Наблюдательные глаза осматривают внимательно Баки. “Нет наушника, м? Я потерял свой в суете. Потому что _кто-то_ не мог подождать пять лишних секунд, чтобы очистить верхний помост.”

Баки надеется, что он не выглядит ошеломлённым, каким он себя чувствует. Мужчина разговаривает с ним, как будто они знакомы. Он заключённый? Разведка сказала что объект является исследовательским форпостом, а не заводом, который мог бы использовать военнопленных как рабочую силу, но Баки знает лучше, чем кто-либо, из военнопленных отличные подопытные крысы. Парень не ведёт себя как заключенный. Единственные другие люди вокруг будут ГИДРА. Но если он из ГИДРЫ, почему он не арестовал Баки? Есть шанс, что он не осознаёт кем является Баки, возможно принял его за товарища ГИДРЫ, но почти каждый встретившийся Баки оперативник ГИДРА узнавал Коммандос с первого взгляда. Он не был бы удивлен, если бы Красный Череп распространял их фотографии.

“Готов встать?” спрашивает мужчина.

Баки делает осторожный, судорожный вдох, и кивает, крепко сжимая протянутую руку. Его помощник на удивление силён, поднимая Баки с относительной легкостью, а затем придерживая его, пока он не отдышится.

Может быть, ГИДРА пытается обмануть его. Усыпить его в ложное чувство безопасности. Он помнит, некоторые из галлюцинаций что видел пока был на том столе: руки матери на его лице, золотые волосы под мерцающей лампочкой, успокаивающее царапанья 2Б карандаша вне поля зрения.

Барабанная дробь в его голове медленно, но решительно набирает темп. Он винит весь тот звон что только сейчас заметил оружие прикреплённое к спине человека. _Лук_? И колчан стрел в комплект.

 _Спасибо_ , хочет сказать он, но простанывает, “Рёбра,” потому что он абсолютно уверен, что у него что-то посерьёзней трещины.

“Болят, как сукин сын?” Лучник сочувственно качает головой. “Может, в следующий раз будешь стараться не быть там, где взрывы. Хоть ты имей больше здравого смысла, чем Кэп.”

Он светлеет. “Что о Кэпе?”

Лучник поворачивает голову, раздраженно хмурясь на Баки. “Что? Я не имею своих коммуникаторов, помнишь? Они соединены с моими слуховыми аппаратами.” Он бросает недобрый взгляд, когда Баки продолжает смотреть на него непонимающе, хотя это смягчается, когда внезапная вспышка боли в животе выбивает Баки в пот. “Вданный момент я _глухой_. Я ни черта не слышу, если не смотрю на твой рот.”

Ох. “Прости,” говорит Баки, что, кажется, застаёт Лучника врасплох. “Ты сказал, что-то о Кэпе?”

“Ага, разминулся с Вдовой двумя уровнями выше, она сказала, он очищал последнюю комнату.Место перестало трясти минут пять назад, так что я уверен, что они закончили. К сожалению, никаких признаков этих подводных аппаратов.” Лучник кладёт правую руку Баки себе на плечо. Он, кажется, избегает левой стороны Баки. Царапина от пули на его правом плече жжет, но Баки ничего не говорит. Левая рука Лучника идёт по спине Баки, сжимая левое бедро, а его правая рука вытаскивает пистолет. “Мы просто встретимся с ними снаружи, видя, как ни один из нас имеет коммуникатора.”

Лучник двигается к двери. От внимания Баки не ускользнуло, что Лучник осторожен, чтобы не трясти его рёбра больше, чем необходимо. Не ваш обычный солдат, если только в Америке вдруг не кончалось оружие. Еще один из спецов СНР? Несмотря на низкие температуры, руки Лучника обнажены. Некоторая часть разума Баки не может не заметить, что это очень, очень неплохие руки.

Баки рад, что он, вероятно, не из ГИДРЫ; Баки было бы жаль его убить.

 

 

База полна дыма, и это создаёт трудности видеть что-либо. А также, трупов. Очень много трупов. Баки привык к ним, с тех пор как вступил в войну, но он по-прежнему отводит глаза. Лучника это, похоже, не смущает. Там гораздо больше тел, чем он помнит. Как долго Баки был под этим завалом? По-видимому, достаточно долго чтобы Кэп освободился. И остальные Коммандос тоже, учитывая всё разрушения.

Только оказавшись снаружи то небольшое подозрение, что росло в его сознании становится довольно трудно игнорировать.

Деревья выглядят странно. Он городской мальчик до мозга костей, но даже городской мальчик выясняет, как отличить деревья по их форме и листьям, насколько хорош каждый вид для укрытия. Это не те деревья мимо которых он пробирался на их подходе к базе. Он даже не уверен, что находится в той же части мира.

Вместо того, чтобы паниковать, он пытается придумать правдоподобные вопросы Лучнику, которые не сдали бы его. Может Лучник думает, что Баки кто-то другой. Может Лучник _ГИДРА_ и думает Баки другой оперативник ГИДРЫ; они любят носить эти маски, укрывая своих людей, чтобы никто не знал кто есть кто.

Мысли выходящие от вездесущей нити страха, неизбежны независимо от того, насколько хорошо он знает, что они нелогичны: _они превратили меня в ГИДРУ я был ГИДРОЙ всё это время о Боже о Боже они превратили меня в ГИДРУ как он и обещал о Боже что я сделал_ —

Он сжимает кулаки, когда он чувствует, что его руки дрожат. Сосредоточься. Лучник, наверное, считает что это от боли. Дело не в том что _не_ больно. Рана на его плече болит. Он вдруг рад что подобранная им куртка чёрная, он не обязан видеть на сколько она пропитана кровью.

Мир сбивает с толку, но если он будет держать свои мысли _там_ , а не _в своей голове_ , он смог бы ещё продержаться. Хотя бы ещё немного дольше.

Деревья. Почва. Облака. База ГИДРЫ.

Ну, или то что раньше ею было.

Быстро становится очевидным, что Баки не единственный устроил взрыв. Большая часть базы находится под землей и встроенная в гору (и да, гора,также, явно не та самая, _что, мать твою, происходит_ ) но надземные части теперь лишь куча обломков. Есть несколько мест, где склон горы был взорванный наружу, и земля имеет впечатляющие впадины, что намекают на обрушившиеся конструкции внизу. У Баки, несмотря на всё, возникает желание присвистнуть, представив какая огневая мощь нужна для нанесения такого ущерба.

По крайней мере, кто-то всё ещё борется за правое дело. Может, СНР прислали вторую команду пока Коммандос были заняты будучи пленниками.

Они пробирают путь через бетонном усыпанную землю. Баки теперь рад за опору; его ноги не слишком устойчивы под ним, и мир с ним не сотрудничает, земля наклоняется в неожиданные моменты. Он отмечает, что Лучник не выглядит расстроенным или злым по отношению к разрушенной базе, что ещё одно очко в пользу того, что он не ГИДРА.

Если только агенты ГИДРЫ действительно не заботятся ни о чем, кроме своих целей. Они отнимают свою собственную жизнь, когда попадают в плен, зачем им показывать любую заботу об одной потерянной базе?

Затем Лучник машет свободной рукой и зовёт, “Здесь!” и Баки замечает группу людей совещающихся на пологом холмике. Зрение Баки сужается, пока всё, что он может видеть это один человек, самый важный; облегчение настолько сильное и внезапное, он почти ахает от него.

Не в силах удержаться, Баки пытается шагнуть к знакомой фигуре в красно-бело-голубом. “Стив?”

Голова Стива оборачивается посмотреть в его сторону, несмотря на разговор с— _это что, робот_? Он просто перестает говорить, вероятно, на полуслове, что как-то грубо, но Баки это не волнует, потому что _Стив здесь_. Он справиться с миром странностей пока это со Стивом. И очень даже вовремя, найти Стива, потому что барабанная дробь в его голове достигла задней части глазных яблок.

Дружелюбное выражение на лице Стива застывшие, странное. Он смотрит на Баки как-будто— как-будто он не узнаёт его. Сердце Баки застревает в горле, бешено бьётся.

( _что если Стив не знает кто он что если ГИДРА добрались до Стива_ —его сейчас стошнит— _что если Баки никогда не выбрался что если они заставили его забыть Баки что если Баки только приснилось что он знает Стива что если что если_ —)

Женщина с ярко-рыжими волосами ступает между ним и Стивом. “Кто ты?”

“ _Баки_?” Глаза Стива, по крайней мере, знакомы. К его телу Баки до сих пор привыкает, но эти глаза совершенно не изменились. Баки снова начинает дышать, вызывая новую волну протестов со своих рёбер; Стив знает, кто он, Стив поможет остановить мир чтоб он не двигался так много. “Баки— где ты сейчас? Что последнее ты помнишь?”

Откуда Стив знает что Баки потерялся? И вообще, это Стив постоянно их заводит в дебри. Если он фокусируется только на Стива, может быть его не стошнит. У голоса Стива тон командующего офицера, и Баки был солдатом достаточно долго, чтобы ответить автоматически.

“Мы были захвачены ГИДРОЙ,” докладывает он, “Я удрал, бежал, не зная куда. Они бежали за мной. Я зашел в эту комнату, выглядела как хранилище. Я искал оружие, что-нибудь что я мог бы использовать. Был какой-то грохот. Я, кажется, толкнул одну из полок. А потом взрыв. Этой части не помню, Я только проснулся с частями стены и большинства потолка на мне.”

“Да, мы все почувствовали взрыв,” говорит робот. Есть что-то странно осуждающее в его лице, или это из-за светящихся глаз. “Оно встряхнуло всё здание. Возможно, всю гору.”

“Ух ты,” говорит Лучник. “Гм, _Баки_ , можешь снять куртку?” Он отступает в сторону, чтобы дать Баки пространство сделать это. Ноги Баки дрожат, оставленные сами по себе держать его полный вес.

“Зачем? _Холодно_.” Не то чтобы низкие температуры больше его действительно беспокоили. Дело принципа. “Стив, мне не хорошо.”

“Мне жаль, Бак,” говорит Стив. Блин, он и его щенячьи глазки. “Это только на минуту.” Стив подходит ближе, игнорируя едкий взгляд от женщины.

Баки качает головой —ой, _это_ было плохой идеей— и расстёгивает куртку. Он скучает по своему синему пальто, те ублюдки ГИДРЫ лучше-бы не повредили его. Смахивает тяжелую чёрную ткань и держит её в одной руке. Все, включая Стива, уставились на него, будто они раньше никогда не видели потрепанного вида парня в поношенной рубашке. “Что?”

“Извини за это,” говорит Лучник, прямо перед тем как _оторвать у Баки рукав_.

“Какого чёрта?” вскрикивает Баки.

Молчание становится болотной толщины. Глаза Стива выглядеть на грани того чтобы выпрыгнуть прямо из его тела.

Баки смотрит на себя, пытаясь понять на что они все так уставились. Его левая рука выглядит нормально, хотя на коже мурашки от холода. Его рубашка теперь окрашена тёмным. Баки сглатывает. “Ох, как-то многовато крови.”

“Ясно,”говорит женщина, “постарайся не убить меня за это.” Она рядом с ним, прежде чем он даже замечает её перемещение. Слабый укол, и вдруг у него неглубокий порез на левом бицепсе.

“Боже мой,” говорит Стив, под Бакин сердечный вопль, “ _Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, что, чёрт возьми, с вами не так?_ ”

Капля крови собирается на краю пореза. Они все всё ещё _пялятся_.

Зрение Баки становиться сгибающимся и серым. Знакомая Стивом украшенная звезда подскакивает прямо к нему, и незнакомый электронный голос говорит, “Так я предполагаю, что это не был просто ваш обычный взрыв,” и тогда он отрубается.

 

 

Он просыпается, к обеспокоенному лицу Стива с нетерпением парящим над ним.

“Мне тут приснился реально сумасшедший сон,” он проговаривает хрипло и наблюдает как выражение Стива изменяется, “но судя по твоей физиономии, предполагаю это был не сон.” Его глаза хотят снова закрыться. Он упрямо моргает открывая их вновь. “Что случилось?”

Стив рассказывает ему.

Пятнадцать минут спустя, он сидит сжимая полу законченный стакан воды в руке. Он не осознавал, насколько плохо ему было раньше, до этого момента, когда он уже наполнен жидкостями и содержим одноговнутривенного «бананового пакета». По крайней мере, он проспал когда ему ставили и потом вынимали капельницу. Его грудь и плечо плотно обмотаны бинтами.

Стив наклоняется вперед, опершись локтями на кресло; в одной руке держит маленькую сферу что они, по-видимому, нашли в уничтоженном складском помещение.

“Дай уточню. Я коснулся какого-то инопланетного устройства в той базе ГИДРЫ, и оно временно перенесло меня в будущее?”

Баки одаривает Стива своей лучшей, _лучше бы ты не подшучивал надо мной, приятель_. Ему болит во многих местах, и он не уверен, что все его слова выходят ясными. Но, он должен признать, что шикарный салон самолёта и элегантные медицинские приборы гудящие по одну сторону от его откидного-кресла-превратившегося в-кровать делают довольно веские аргументы в пользу истины.

“Это суть ситуации,” говорит Стив, прежде чем жестом позвать рыжеволосую женщину. Женщина улыбается Стиву, естественно, и даже не взглянула на Баки. Она берёт сферу и шагает обратно в переднею часть самолёта.

Баки тыкает в повязку на его руке. “Это от взрыва?”

Стив бросает на него взгляд. “Нет, это уже снаружи. После того как мы попросили тебя снять куртку. Гм, Наташа,” он кивает в сторону женщины, “кстати, извиняется, что порезала тебя—”

“Нет, не извиняется!” говорит Наташа.

“Но мы обязаны были проверить, что ты, эм, настоящий.”

“Это частая проблема?” спрашивает Баки потрясённо. Он приподнимает уголок повязки. Она должно быть не очень глубоко порезала; там едва царапина. Он полностью снимает повязку.

“Ты удивишься. В эти дни действительно легко украсть чью-то личность. И я видел роботов, которые выглядят в точности как люди.”

“Роботы,” повторяет Баки, мотая головой. Последующая боль заставляет его прослезится. “Ой, блять. Надо прекратить это делать.”

Стив бросает сочувствующий взгляд и суетится с его одеялом. “Я бы предложил тебе аспирин для головной боли, но Брюс говорит, что лучше не давать тебе ничего пока мы не уверены, что это не будет взаимодействовать с, гм, энергией путешествия во времени. Ну, он сказал «магия», но Тони наложил запрет на слово, и это _его_ самолёт.”

“Чертовски верно!” кричит мужской голос из переда.

“Всё хорошо,” говорит Баки.

“Что ты помнишь? С тех пор как проснулся?”

“Парень с луком. Увидел тебя.” Баки хмурится. “Э-э.Робот? Были разговоры, но я не знаю, что и кому говорил.”

(В его черепушке всё перепутавшись, как дни сразу после их спасения с завода Стивом.)

Он вырубился перед Стивом, это он знает. Он думает, что проваливался в и из сознания какое-то время, потому что есть обрывки разговоров других людей со Стивом о нём.

Он думает, ему следовало бы паниковать, хотя-бы чуть-чуть.

Только если быть честным с самим собой—он _устал_. Он чувствует себя словно усталость накопилась за всю жизнь, от одной миссии к другой. Сейчас ему тепло и уютно и Стив здесь, поэтому он довольствуется быть... неподвижным, пока ему не дали хороший повод снова драться.

“Робот на самом деле, м-м, Старк. Тони. Он сын Говарда. А парень с луком - Клинт.”

Мысль что Говард имеет сына зажигает некоторый интерес, но есть что-то более насущные что цепляет его. Он пристально смотрит на лицо Стива целую минуту, прежде чем сужает глаза. “В чём дело?”

Он сдвигается вверх немного, или пытается — гигантская лапа Стива на его плече, ожидая. Трудно поверить, что было время, когда Стив мог сидеть на нём и это не остановило бы Баки.

“Ничего,” говорит Стив с улыбкой. “Помимо того, что тебя выдернуло из времени.”

Но Баки видел Стива во всех его настроениях, видел его тихо горделивым и измученным болезнью и саркастичным и стойким и отплевывающим кровь в каком-то переулке.

Стив улыбается так только когда его сердце разбивается.

Несколько нейронов слабо зажигаются в мозгу Баки. Он хочет стукнуть себя за то, что не додумался раньше, но он поражен, что был в состоянии связывать вместе полные предложения, прежде. Он действительно не понимал, как плох он был. “Так— технология пришельцев и до тебя добралась? Ты дотронулся до неё?”

Учитывая полнейшее безумие некоторых их планов, использовать странные и неизвестные инопланетные технологии, чтобы избежать ГИДРЫ выглядит, как естественный прогресс, серьёзно. Но— он не видел ни одного из других Коммандос, ни один из которых бы упустил шанс подразнить его что упал в обморок на руках у Капитана Америки, да и Стив выглядел довольно дружелюбным с этими другими ребятами—

“Нет, Баки,” рука и взгляд Стива падают, последний перемещается к ближайшему окну. Солнечный свет почти болезненно яркий от моря толстых пушистых облаков. Однако, небу не тягаться с этими детско голубыми.

Баки смотрит на руку Стива, теперь покоящуюся поверх чистого белого одеяла. На пальцах и костяшках бледнеющие ссадины. Из всех вещей задержавшихся в его иначе ненадежной памяти, вспыхивает тыльная сторона руки Стива, когда тот его поймал: разброс порезов и царапин, в то время ещё кровоточащих. Теперь он может разглядеть только несколько мест, где кожа розовая и новая.

Чудо тело Стива, которое никто не испытал и не знал полного воздействия, прежде чем отправить Стива самому это выяснять. Стив не выглядеть намного старше, за исключением его глаз. Но это на самом деле ничего не значит.

Он хватает Стива за руку. Игнорирует то, как Стив практически выпрыгивает из своей кожи. “Расскажи мне.”

Стив вздыхает. Его поза расслабляется от прикосновения Баки, будто он забыл, каково это, когда пальцы Баки вокруг его. Если бы его друзья не сидели в передней части шикарного самолёта, позволяя им столько уединение сколько может быть в летающей металлической трубе, он бы добился чтоб Стив лёг рядом с ним.

Он вспоминает, вдруг, разговор со Стивом всего две миссии —неделю?— назад. Он отпихивает те воспоминания в сторону. Он смирился с— этим. Ничего между ними не изменилось, и ничего никогда не изменится. Ничто не _может_ изменится, потому что ни один из них не позволит этого.

Выглядело будто Стив молчал нескольких часов, обдумывая, но вряд ли прошло больше нескольких минут. Баки не подталкивает. Вместо этого он потирает круги по зажившим костяшкам Стива, знакомые движения помогают с его собственной головной болью.

“Шмидт имел генплан,” говорит Стив. Баки фыркает, потому что, _конечно_. “Флот самолетов, полный бомб для крупных городов. Он сам собирался пилотировать один в Нью-Йорк. Я пошел за ним. Мы боролись, и я выиграл, но самолёт был повреждён. Он был на автопилоте, летя на полной скорости, и если бы он достиг Нью-Йорка, много людей погибло бы. Так что. Я разбил его.”

“Ты разбил его?” повторил Баки. Головная боль подкрадывается обратно. “Ты _разбил_ его. Стив. Скажи мне, что это означает, что ты направил его в землю и выпрыгнул с парашютом?”

Стив наклоняет голову, его лицо краснеет. “Я не мог рисковать чтоб он вернулся к автопилоту. Самолет должен был упасть, Бак.”

“Не надо.” Баки прикрывает глаза свободной рукой. “Просто. _Стив_.” Он заставляет себя делать глубокие вдохи.

“Это сработало,” говорит Стив, будто это та часть из за которой Баки обеспокоен. Остальные словаспешно следуют, так как Стив считает, что если он скажет это достаточно быстро Баки может пропустить то, что он на самом деле говорит. “Так, э-э, я разбил его в Арктике, и самолет замёрз. Я был заморожен вместе с ним. Они не могли найти место крушения в течение длительного времени. Семьдесят лет. Когда нашли, они разморозили меня, и я как-то был ещё жив. Это было, эм, около трёх лет назад. Так. Вот так я нахожусь в будущем.”

“Я всё ещё в той части, где ты _разбил проклятый самолёт_ ,” говорит Баки. “Где, чёрт возьми, был я во время этого абсолютно _гениального_ плана?” Конечно, он имеет плохую привычку позволят Стиву избежать неприятностей с его легкомысленными идеями, но даже он имеет предел.

Баки сейчас стар? Поэтому Стив смотрит на него будто больно отвести взгляд? Ну, Баки понимает это; но он считает, что если сможет сохранить эти знания, когда вернётся, заверение что, в конце концов, Стив будет в порядке, он может скрепя сердцем отдать годам их прохождения.

Пальцы Стива сильно дергаться в его ладони. Лицу Стива иногда удаётся оставаться бесстрастным когда он лжёт; действительно жаль что он имеет около двух десятков других выдающий знаков.

Баки пристально смотрит на него. Стив практически вздрагивает, в то же время, как его хватка на руке Баки сжимается до боли. Баки чувствует будто что-то вырезает кусок из его внутренностей.

“Я умер,” он проговаривает, тихо. “Ох, Стиви. Я умер, не так ли? В войне?”

Теперь он понимает, почему Стив смотрел на него так, почему Стив почти не сводил с него глаз.

Стив сглатывает, мышца судорожно работает в его челюсти. “Баки. _Баки_.” Кости пальцев Баки практически смолоты вместе, но Баки не может заставить себя заботиться об этом, да и физическая боль почти утешительная рядом с зияющей пустотой в его груди. “Мне так жаль. Это была моя вина, я должен был тебя спасти. Я пытался, но всё случилось так быстро—”

“Стив.” Когда он пытается казаться суровым его голос всегда звучит очень похоже на его Па.

“И там— Я должен тебе сказать—”

“Остановись. Просто— дай мне секунду, ладно?”

Он смотрит на блестящий потолок изгибающийся над ним. Двигатели самолета всего лишь тихий шум на заднем плане, так непохож на стонущих монстров, которые выбрасывая их на отдаленных местах по всей Западной Европе. Он полагает что может видеть других людей, друзей Стива в будущем, смотрящих телевизор. И разве не прекрасная вещь, смотреть телевизор в полёте?

“На как долго я здесь?” он, наконец, спрашивает.

Стив вздрагивает . “Что?”

“Ты сказал то, что перенесло меня сюда, это только временно. Как долго?”

“Тор —это парень в плаще— не уверен, просто, э-э, энергия всё ещё там и не выглядит перманентной. Он будет знать когда поближе посмотрит дома.” Стив прикусывает нижнюю губу. “По крайней мере, несколько дней. Он сказал—есть время, ты не исчезнешь в любой момент.”

Похоже что Стив спрашивал об этом конкретно. Он осознает что Стив уставился на него, глаза большие и отчаянные, и ранее он хотел предупредить Стива о предоставлении его друзьям будущего неправильного впечатления. Но если они знают, что Стив воссоединился со своим давно потерянным лучшим другом, то они, вероятно, понимают.

Он считает, он должен быть напуган. Он в основном в онемении.

Это дойдёт позже, он уверен.

В действительности, он может быть даже чувствует немного облегчения. Он приложил все усилия чтобы не думать об этом, но часть его всегда знала, может быть, что он не вернётся с войны.

“Не говори мне, как это произойдёт,” он выталкивает, прежде чем он может передумать.

Стив смотрит на него с удивлением. “В самом деле? Я хочу сказать, Тор собирается выяснить, каковы правила, так что, возможно, ничего если ты будешь знать—”

“Я не хочу,” говорит Баки решительно. “Слушай, есть только столько вариантов как это может пойти. Вся эта научная фантастика что я читаю? Могу догадаться. У тебя есть воспоминание с тогда, ну знаешь, слышал мой рассказ о неожиданном путешествии в будущее?”

Стив одаривает его раздраженным взглядом. “Конечно, нет.”

“Догадался. Потому что ты бы справлялся с этим намного лучше, если бы знал.” Баки передвигается немного по кровати, не обращая внимания на шипения Стива. “Так что. Ты не знал об этом- до сих пор, по-видимому. Что значит, я никогда не рассказал тебе, или я не вспомню когда вернусь. Так, может быть, моя память будет стёрта.”

Лицо Стива на секунду перекашивает, по какой-то причине. Баки продвигается вперед, жестикулируя руками в воздухе пока говорил. “В таком случае, не имеет значения, что я узнаю, и я всё равно не хочу знать. Но до тех пор, пока твой друг не расскажет нам больше, мы должны рассматривать возможность, что я буду помнить. И если я буду знать, что со мной случится, я могу в конечном итоге изменить это, даже если и не хотел этого. Который— ладно, от этого у меня голова болит хуже, чем от обрушившегося здание, но я не собираюсь изменять прошлое, по крайней мере без чертовски хорошей причины на это. Так что мы должны придерживаться того прошлого, которое ты помнишь, ладно? Поскольку ты, как оно, общность в обеих точках времени.”

Стив хмурится в его сторону, а другой голос вмешивается, “Ты никогда не говорил, что он умник, Роджерс. Оды его чувству юмора и большим голубым глазам и способности попасть в человека из более чем трёх сотен шагов, конечно, но ничего о его мозгах.”

Темноволосый мужчина легкой походкой входит в поле зрения и становится позади кресла Стива. Он делает небольшой взмах рукой в знак приветствия. “Тони. Старк. Добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век, Медвежонок-Баки.”

“Спасибо,”сухо говорит Баки. “Приятно познакомиться, мистер Старк. Мне, вероятно, следует сказать вам, что вы выглядете, как ваш старик, но на самом деле, помимо волос, вы не очень на него похожи.”

По какой-то причине это сильно обрадовало Старка. “Спасибо. Ты первый человек за много лет кто сказал это. На, держи леденец.”

Баки не ожидает что ему действительно бросят леденец, который приземляется ему на грудь. Он удивлён Стив не отпустил его руку, несмотря на прибытие своего друга —товарища по команде?— но он не собирается отпускать первым, особенно поскольку тёплая (если и раздавливающая) хватка Стива единственное убеждающие его, что он не спит. Он сдирает обёртку с леденца одной рукой и кладёт его в рот.

Старк моргает, лицо любопытное, затем продолжает с, “Да, путешествие во времени всегда каверзны, потому что даже не большая разница может иметь непредвиденные последствия. Или имело бы, если предположить, что прошлое вообще можно изменить. Пока мы не узнаем больше, я поддерживаю решение доброго сержанта не давать ему какой-либо критической поток времени изменяющей информации. Тор попробует поговорить с, э, инопланетным прибором, когда мы вернёмся в Нью-Йорк.”

“Всегда Нью-Йорк, а,” говорит Баки. Леденец вишнёвый, неожиданным образом такой знакомый. Сахар слегка помогает с головной болью.

“Прибор разумный?” спрашивает Стив.

“Я не часто это говорю, но я передам этот вопрос высокоразвитой многомерной форме жизни в плаще,” говорит Старк.

Баки отвлёкся не много глядя в одного из круглых окон и чуть сосёт свою бесплатную конфету. Старк и Стив говорят о снятии Баки с медицинских устройств, башне, чём-то или ком-то под названием Фьюри.

Старк вернулся в перед самолёта, Стив молчит и держит руку Баки меж обеих своих, когда Баки вспоминает важную вещь что он уже должен был сказать.

“Я не закончил, раньше,” бормочет он, снова сонный теперь когда в его голову не врезаются осколки стекла. “Хотел сказать— что случилось со мной, Стив, это не твоя вина.”

Стив издаёт смешок, резкий и несчастный. “Откуда ты знаешь?”

“Потому что ещё прошлой ночью, я сидел под дождём отмораживая свою задницу и слушал урчание живота под гром. Война была ужасной, худшее что я когда либо пережил с момента как был отправлен на фронт. Я никогда не обвинял тебя за всё это. Единственное, что не давало мне сойти с ума это то, что ты был там со мной. Так что, перестанет убивать себя, ведь я знаю, что ты этим и занимался.”

“Если бы кто-нибудь другой, просил тебя вернуться в бой после того, что ты уже пережил, ты бы сказал, нет,” отмечает Стив.

Баки устало вздыхает. “Приятель, если бы не ты там с самого начала, все мы были бы слишком мертвы чтоб нас о чём-нибудь спрашивать.” Он понимает, что Стиву всё ещё не доходит. “Никто бы не пришел за нами, Стив. Как минимум не до окончание войны, а большинство из нас не протянули бы так долго. И то, что случилось со мной —случится со мной— у меня нет никаких сомнений в том, что ты сделал всё возможное, чтобы спасти меня.”

“Этого было недостаточно,” шепчет Стив. На его лице страшная пустота, которой Баки никогда не видели прежде. Баки подносит другую руку, обхватывая руку Стива между своими ладонями.

“Ну. Это война для тебя,” говорит он тихо.

“Да,” говорит Стив, опуская голову. “Да, это она.”

 

 

Лучник встаёт и подходит, когда Баки со скуки, спрашивает Стива не имеет ли он колоду карт. Пачка, что предоставляет Лучник выглядит немного потрепанной, но сами карты находятся в хорошем состоянии. Баки знает, потому что тщательно проверяет их; он не ощущает никаких особых различий между картами. Конечно, не значит, что у них нет других знаков.

Стив соглашается на Джин Рамми, и Лучник остаётся понаблюдать.

“А знаешь, ты воспринимаешь все это дело реально спокойно,” говорит Лучник. “И кстати, зови меня Клинт. Лучник заставляет меня думать о сборе лука.”

Баки пожимает плечами и отбрасывает свои карты. “Мы боремся против оружия, испаряющего людей в ничто. Мой лучший друг был сто фунтов насквозь промокший, когда меня отсылали, а в следующий раз как я его вижу, он шесть футов в высоту с руками больше, чем моя голова. К этому моменту, я реально ничего не исключаю.”

Стив кидает ему насмешливый взгляд и откладывать в сторону не нужные карты. “Когда ты так выразился.”

 

 

В какой-то момент он снова засыпает и просыпается, когда Стив перекидывает одну из рук Баки через свои огромные плечи и полу-выводит, полу-выносит его из самолёта и в автомобиль. Он протестует немного, но видя, как всё, что выходит это небольшое раздраженное ворчание вместо слов, он не удивлён, что Стив игнорирует его. Он пытается хорошенько рассмотреть самолёт и получает впечатление чего-то большого и стильного и блестящего. Старк Индастриз.

Автомобиль черный и неброский таким образом, что сразу распознаётся как что-то важное, но притворяющиеся, что нет. Он с удивлением обнаруживает, что ему и Стиву выделили личную машину. Несомненно команда —он уверен, что друзья Стива, на самом деле, его команда, он узнаёт такой вид товарищества— должна разделиться поровну между двумя автомобилями, но остальные забираются в другую.

Стив здоровается с водителем по имени —по крайней мере, Баки надеется «Хэппи» это имя мужчины— и подтверждает, что они едут в «Башню».

Баки извиваться из хватки Стива, чтобы развалится на сиденье у окна. Стив ничего не говорит, только придвигается ближе и кладёт руку Баки на спину. Салон автомобиля приятный, хоть и многовато кожи, но Баки больше заинтересован всем _снаружи_.

Территория вокруг аэропорта полна деревьев, асфальт взлётно-посадочной полосы чистый и гладкий. Стив говорит ему, что это частное место, в основном используется Старк Индастриз, и коммерческие аэропорты на совершенно другом масштабе огромного. Автомобиль скользит по широким дорогам, дорогам, построенным над другими дорогами, несколько раз встречают движения, и делают несколько рискованных поворотов, словно решили поддержать вещи захватывающими.

Баки проваливался в и из дрёма. Его тело хочет отдохнуть, но он цепляется за бодрствования через ватно-мягкую стену между ним и остальным миром. Так его первое впечатление о Нью-Йорке будущего: полу-видение металлических гигантов, растущих из серого тумана; блуждающие огоньки фар на лошадиных силах размечающие таинственные и мимолетные маршруты; изображения пойманные в свету и слова мигающие в воздухе; глубоко проникающий гул, как спящего устройства под и внутри множества бетонных оболочек. Тогда есть тепло от его роскошного места и давления руки Стива, медленно облегчая ноющую боль в его теле.

Подобное сну качество мира позволяет странным образом его легче принять. Существует часть его, что помнит, или вернее, не забывает, то, что он видел, когда он был научным экспериментом ГИДРЫ, и несмотря на его усилия, чтобы игнорировать это, он таит в себе глубокий, глубокий страх, возможно постоянный, что они снова поймали его, и он в ловушке во сне. Однако, эти сны никогда не _ощущались_ как сны, потому-что они, конечно, хотели, чтобы он думал, что это по-настоящему, только оно всегда было _неправильным_. Поэтому, само собой разумеется, то, что ощущается, как сон либо на самом деле сон либо, по крайней мере, не ГИДРА, что так же хорошо.

Иногда он думает, что он должен рассказать Стиву. Было время, когда он не медлил бы, когда Стив знал все углы и закоулки каждого кошмара, каждую тень что Баки видели в ночи.

Но. Стиву более чем достаточно, о чём беспокоиться. И всегда есть шанс, что он решит, Баки слишком повреждён, и отправить его домой, чтобы защитить других от него или, более вероятно, для его же блага. И Баки не покинет войну пока этого не сделает Стив, _не покинет_.

И. Есть та крупица сомнения, худшее из того, что сделала ГИДРА, которое заставляет его постоянно гадать, если он всё ещё там, на самом деле, на том столе, и всё с того момента всего лишь действительно хорошая галлюцинация; если они подслушивают всё, что выходит из его рта, и он на самом деле разговаривает не со Стивом, но с каким-нибудь учёным ГИДРЫ. Он дал им амуниции против себя, прежде чем он понял, насколько хорошо они играют с головами людей. Но в остальное время—он и ненавидит тишину и жаждет её, теперь.

Поэтому он борется с ГИДРОЙ, несмотря на то, кем они являются, _из-за_ того кем они являются: враг, который никогда не исчезнет. Они говорят это сами – всегда будет еще одна голова. Он не думает, что Стив это понял, пока. Ну, _его_ Стив. Возможно этот старший понял. У него соответствующий взгляд.

Баки не может забыть то, что они сделали, и он не может прекратить сражаться, потому что сражение как будто всё, что у него осталось. Он не может рассказать Стиву о вещах в своей голове, _на всякий случай_ , _на всякий случай_ , шиповник, который ГИДРА оставила позади, но он может сражаться рядом с ним, сражаться и надеется, что заберёт своих демонов с собой, когда падёт.

Ну, если это действительно будущее, похоже это уже случилось.

“Мы здесь, Бак,” говорит Стив тихо. Баки разлепляет веки, не замечая когда закрыл их. Он бросает на Стива взгляд в случае если Стив попытается снова его нести, и вываливается из машины своими силами.

“Вау,” он ахает, глядя вверх. И вверх.

«Башня» это верно, думает он ошеломленно. Он видел возводящиеся небоскрёбы, каждый раз, когда выходил в город, стальные и бетонные пальцы словно собирались дать Небесам хороший земной тычок, так что его не удивляет увидеть на сколько больше их сейчас. тем не менее, это всё таки зрелищно.

Он делает полный оборот. Стив не торопит его, тихо поблагодарил их водителя и отсылая автомобиль. На улице не много людей. Он смотрит на небо и понимает, что ещё только утро. Однако, на дороге много машин. Много. И мотоциклов. Автобусов. Он не уверен, как они все помещаются на дорогах, не говоря уже о том, где они _припаркуются_. Никто не обращает на них никакого внимания.

Он принюхивается. “Воздух дымнее.”

“Ага,” говорит Стив. “Сегодня даже не такое сильное движение.”

Баки снова смотрит на Башню. Чуть морщится. “Зачем та большая «М»?”

“Ну, ты знаешь, как иногда получаешь имя и оно прилипает?” Стив сверкает самой банальной улыбкою Капитана Америки. “Кое что случилось - длинная история, я тебе потом расскажу, тебе понравится - и мы, моя команда которую ты уже встретил, теперь называется Мстители. Это Башня Мстителей. Хотя официально это всё ещё Башня Старк.”

“Старк, хм?” говорит Баки. “Полагаю, Говард очень неплохо для себя устроился.”

“Да. Но по большой части это всё Тони. Говард задал игру, но Тони—он не столько выиграл сезон как завладел всей лигой.”

Баки наклоняет ему насмешливый взгляд. “Больное место, да? У тебя такое выражение, когда ты сказал какую-то глупость, и очень об этом сожалеешь.”

“Ага. Тони и я не поладили, в начале. Но теперь всё хорошо.” Стив кивает на Башню. “Что думаешь?”

“Не плоха. Приберегу мнение, пока не увижу её из по дальше, посреди всех других зданий.” Он смотрит искоса на Стива. “Хотя, я собираюсь предположить, что ты ненавидишь её.”

Стив морщится, хотя и с ухмылкой. “Я привыкаю.”

“Не надо притворяться, Роджерс. Не забывай, кому пришлось часами слушать тебя и твои разговоры о Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, когда его строили.”

Свежий воздух — ну или, во всяком случае, свободно текучий воздух — оживил его слегка, но его тело напоминает ему, что он был перемещён через семьдесят лет и по меньшей мере одну кладь бетона в последние двенадцать часов. Он делает ещё один глубокий вдох, непропорционально влюблён в каждую нотку дыма и мусора и пыли после нескольких месяцев европейских лесов, и говорит Стиву, “Я готов войти.”

После самолёта, не удивительно, что фойе, также, выглядит как в шикарном отеле. Глаза Баки, теперь опытные, выделяют охранников, стоящих ненавязчиво в стратегических точках.

Базовая подготовка не научила его этому; зачистка баз ГИДРЫ с Капитаном Америкой научила.

Там великолепная дама в костюме сидит за большим столом. Она улыбается, когда Стив здоровается с ней — по имени, естественно — и отвечает тем же. Её глаза бросают взгляд на Баки, и заметно расширяются, когда Баки добавляет своё “Доброе утро”, опуская _мэм_ , потому что так сделал Стив, и улыбается взамен.

“Доброе утро, мистер Барнс,” отвечает она. Но, конечно, Старк должно быть добрался сюда раньше них. “Пожалуйста, поднимайтесь на верх.”

“Спасибо.” Стив прокладывает путь к лифтам. “Там на самом деле есть отдельный вход, что позволяет обойти приемную полностью, если у тебя есть разрешение, и мы обычно пользуемся им. Но я хотел, чтобы ты увидел его с главного входа.” Он указывает на первые полдесятка закрытых дверей лифтов. Одна из них открывается с весёлым _дзинь_ и выпускает горстку людей. Несколько взглядов на Стива и Баки, но в основном все их игнорируют. “О, мне следовало объяснить. Большая часть Башни офисы и лабораторий для Старк Индастриз. Жилые помещение и всё связанное с Мстителями находится на самом верху. Только последние два лифта поднимаются на личные этажи.”

“Доброе утро, капитан Роджерс, сержант Барнс,” говорит равнодушный, электронно звучащий голос, когда они входят в один из лифтов.

“Привет, Джарвис,” говорит Стив. “Мой этаж, пожалуйста.”

“Конечно, капитан.” Двери закрываются и слышится слабый жужжащий звук, даже тише, чем двигатели роскошного самолёта. Баки едва чувствует их перемещения. “Сэр попросил меня сообщить вам, что команда собралась в общей гостиной. Они приветствуют ваше присутствие, когда вы поселите сержанта Барнса.”

“Правильно.” Стив смотрит на Баки извиняясь.

“Все хорошо,” говорит Баки. “Твой лучший друг только пропутешествовал во времени из прошлого, конечно, вам нужно устроить собрание. Я предполагаю, что это не военная служба, если только военные не стали намного больше расточительными, чем в наше время.” Есть что-то завораживающее в наблюдение за взлетом номеров этажей. Двузначные числа пошли уже. Он раньше только дважды был в небоскребе, и он уверен, что подняться на один этаж тогда заняло в двое дольше. “Я знаю, ты расскажешь мне, что мне нужно знать позже. Прекрати беспокоиться, ты заработаешь себе морщины. Я посижу тихо в твоей квартире, пока не вернёшься. Может оставь мне книжку или радио или что-ещё, если застрянешь на долго.”

Когда он смотрит на Стива, Стив улыбается ему этим мягким, беспомощным образом, что неизменно поднимает бурю насекомых в желудке Баки. “Я думаю, что могу лучше, Бак.”

Лифт издаёт тихий звон перед открытием. Баки выходит, ожидая коридор с рядом дверей, а оказывается в—большой гостиной?

“Не совсем квартира,” говорит Стив. “Скорее каждый из нас имеет свой собственный этаж.”

“Чёрт,” присвистывает Баки. “Как, чёрт возьми, ты это провернул?”

“Старк,” говорит Стив, будто это всё объясняет. “Я пытался уговорить его позволить мне платить арендную плату, но он сказал, что владеет зданием, так что он может решать, кто будет жить в нём, а также он не потерял доходов, когда строил этаж специально для меня —что, эм, он, видимо, и сделал — но я уговорил его, по крайней мере, позволить мне оплачивать собственные коммунальные услуги.”

К этому моменту, Баки добрался до дивана, и пристально смотрит на него, потому что, между самолётом и всех людей в костюмах и видом регистрации внизу, он почти ожидал какую-нибудь роскошную, первоклассную штуковину, с кожей или мехом или подлокотниками чистого золота или что-нибудь. Но диван— не такой же, как их старый диван, из их старой квартиры, этот больше и имеет более толстые подушки и вероятно не в опасности разваливается, если кто-то чихнёт слишком сильно. Тем не менее, он может сказать, сразу же, что Стив тот кто выбрал его, и почему Стив купил его. Он сглатывает и сбрасывает обувь, разваливаясь на нём, едва вспомнив когда-то привычное движение из дома.

Боже, он не может вспомнить, когда последний раз сидел на том диване. Не может вспомнить последний раз, когда он сидел на _любом_ диване, если подумать об этом. Вероятно в одном из заброшенных домов, что Коммандос временно реквизировали для военных усилий, и они никогда не были там дольше, чем ночь или две.

Там нет пружины тыкающей его задницу, не зловещего скрипа под головой. Но его спина приветствует нежные контуры подушек, ткань мягкая на ощупь, и лучше всего, пахнет Стивом, утешая успокаивая и согревая его до костей.

“Баки.” Есть что-то трепетное в голосе Стива. Он мягко сдвигает ноги Баки, чтоб мог сесть сам, и Баки, как всегда, прячет ноги под бёдрами Стива. Может быть теперь, Баки должен сильнее согнуть ноги и есть намного больше бёдер под которыми можно зарыться, но это хорошо. Это тоже еще один кусочек _дома_.

Боже, он скучает по дому. Скучает по чертовски многому из раньше.

“Забудь будущее— Я достаточно счастлив быть не в грязи,” вздыхает Баки. Если его голос имеет выдающие косноязычие, он знает, Стив не будут обращать внимания. “Говоря об этом, мне следовало принять душ, прежде чем залезать на твою мебель. Спорю, я пахну отвратительно.”

Стив похлопывает его по колену. “Я покажу где душ. Но ты знаешь, мне всё равно. Я просто—” Стив прочищает горло. “Я очень рад тебя видеть, Бак.”

Правильно. Он постоянно забывает. Как бы он себя чувствовал, он думает, если бы потерял Стива, а затем неожиданно получил его обратно?

Ну, он был бы зол что это только временно, для начало. Стойкое спокойствие Стива суровое напоминание, что Стив получил много практики смириться с несправедливостью жизни. Что касается Баки— страх потери, страх потерять _Стива_ , ему знаком, стар как их дружба, но Баки решает всё же есть разница между _боятся потерять_ и _действительно потерял_.

“Душ,” говорит он в тишину, прежде чем вес их невысказанных мыслей может настояться слишком долго. “Теперь, когда я думаю об этом, я действительно хочу быть чистым.”

“Я покажу, где ванная и шкаф, и разберусь с едой пока ты в душе.”

“Если вы предпочитаете, капитан Роджерс, я могу что-нибудь доставить,” говорит электронный голос, который он слышал в лифте.

Баки моргает в сторону потолка. “Робот?”

“Я думаю, Джарвис предпочитает искусственный интеллект,” говорит Стив. “И это ДЖАРВИС, все большие.”

“Действительно,” соглашается ДЖАРВИС, звучащий довольным. “Я не имею собственной физической формы, как таковой, но я присутствую во всех сферах Башни, и управляю регулировкой микроклимата, общей инфраструктурой, и охрана для частных резиденций. Наряду с ухаживанием за любым капризом и потребностью мистера Старка, разумеется.”

Баки моргает. “Ты только что дерзнул Старку?”

“Мне нравится считать это преимуществом трудоустройства. Привилегия, можно сказать.”

Баки лучезарно улыбается Стиву, довольно. “Похоже ты сюда вписался.”

 

 

После того, как он сосредоточился на цели _душ_ , _душ_ , _душ_ , Баки не позволяет себе отвлекаться на гостевую спальню куда Стив приводит его—

“Стив, эта комната _огромна_ ,” он говорит, глядя на неё от двери. “Ты уверен, что не пытаешься засунуть меня в главную спальню?”

“Ты всегда можешь посмотреть на мою комнату, если хочешь проверить,” говорит Стив сухо. “Но я просил Тони построить все спальни на моём этаже, примерно того же размера. Технически, самая большая комната принадлежит Сэму. Э-э, Сэм мой друг. Он был солдатом, тоже, теперь он помогает ветеранам встать на ноги после того как они вернутся домой. Официально он не один из Мстителей, но иногда помогает нам. Он делит своё время между здесь и Вашингтоном, где он сейчас по работе, но вероятно будет здесь завтра, когда он услышит о тебе.”

Баки чувствует угрызения в осознании того, что Стив вероятно довольно близок к парню, чтобы делит с ним дом. Обида поднимается в нём, и Баки ненавидит себя за это; Стив заслуживает иметь всех друзей, что может найти, и не то чтобы Баки хотел, чтобы он был _одинок_. Стив никогда не должны быть в одиночестве. Стив не сделал никаких усилий, чтобы скрыть насколько он скучал по Баки, или, как тяжело он принял потерю Баки. Баки должен быть рад, что у Стива есть друзья в будущем; ему нужна забота, и он особенно нуждается в людях, которые не будут мириться с его хренью.

“Однако, Сэм должен делиться ванной комнатой,” продолжает Стив, “тогда как ты и я имеем собственные ванны.” Стив, наконец, добивается чтобы Баки вошёл в спальню путём нависание позади него, пока тот не переступит через порог.

—или на шкаф, набитый чистых пушистых полотенец—

“Сколько людей у тебя здесь живёт?”

Стив бросает ему возмущенный взгляд. “Три, включая тебя, но все ванные комнаты имеют свои шкафы.”

Стив впихивает в его руки два толстых полотенца, и через мгновение Баки признает что это, вероятно, хорошая идея, учитывая, как много месяцев грязи, должно быть собралось на его теле.

“Положи все, что тебе нужно почистить в корзину. А это полотенцесушитель,” говорит Стив, указывая на столбец металлических прутьев изгибающимися вдоль из стены. “Высушивает полотенца очень быстро. Знаю, подогретые полотенца не звучать как много, но как только ты используешь одно ты увидишь почему это одно из великих изобретений современного мира.”

—или на нелепое множество разновидностей мыла, шампуня, лосьона после бритья—

“Стив, я даже не помню, когда в последний раз _видел_ манго, а теперь могу сделать что бы пах как один?”

“Манго для тела и абрикос для волос, если тебе так захочется.”

“Ты ведь не планируешь съесть меня, правда?” Он открывает ящик и находит бритву в пластиковой упаковке, рядом с старомодной бритвой, которая выглядит совершенно новой. Другой ящик содержит фен.

“Этот лосьон, эм, очень хорош.”

Странная нота в голосе Стива заставляет его поднять взгляд от ящика с расческами. “Подожди, ты что, покраснел?”

“Нет!”

—или на саму ванную комнату, которая, вероятно, больше, чем их старая квартира в Бруклине.

У дальней стены ванна, похожая на одну из тех с декоративными львиными ножками, за исключением труб для легкого наполнения и слива. Душ внутри куба рифлёного стекла выступающего из стены. Стив сдвигает в бок стеклянную дверь и показывает Баки, как отсоединить насадку душевой головки, как поменять настройки для воды, дополнительные полотенца для его волос, лица, и рук.

Именно так он представлял себе роскошные отели. Не то место, что он когда-либо ожидал называть _домом_.

Стив опирается на дверной косяк, руки в карманах.“Если ты не уверен в чём-либо, просто крикни. Или позови ДЖАРВИСА и он ответит на твои вопросы.”

“Подожди-ка, он в ванной тоже?” спрашивает Баки.

“Боюсь, я везде, сержант Барнс,” говорит ДЖАРВИС. “Если это поможет, я обращаю внимание на личные помещения только, когда специально призван, или в случае экстренной ситуации.”

“Хм.” Баки пожимает плечами. “Хорошо, что я привык к армии, тогда.”

Стив колеблется у двери пока Баки выбирает простой белый кусок мыла и наименее пахучий шампунь что может найти. Баки понимает, правда; Стива должно быть накатывает тем же чувством недоверия, что и Баки, будто если он отвернётся на слишком долго последние несколько часов вдруг станут неправдой.

Он проходит в душевую и ставит там туалетные принадлежности, проверяет, что полотенца в пределах легкой досягаемости. Снимает украденную куртку, затем морщится, когда пытается снять рубашку. Он забыл о своих рёбрах.

Баки оглядывается на Стива. “Немного помощи, Роджерс?”

“Да,” говорит Стив, явно качая головой. “Конечно.”

Он осторожно снимает рубашку Баки, а затем помогает ему снять бинты. Баки делает глубокий вдох и решает, что не болит так сильно, как раньше. Наверное, все же, просто ушибы.

Стив всё ещё медлит у двери. Баки подмигивает ему и ухмыляется. “Всегда пожалуйста понаблюдать, Роджерс. Может ты поможешь мне спинку потереть.”

Он смотрит вниз, чтобы расстегнуть ремень и бесцеремонно роняет штаны. Он слышит придушенное, “Верно, прости,” сопровождаемое захлопывающейся дверью. Он смеётся и качает головой.

Уже когда он втирает второй заход шампуня, вода по полу течёт всё ещё желто-коричневатая, он признаёт, что чувствует легкий укол разочарования.

Его руки дрожат. _Это от холода_ , думает он, и поднимает тепло до тех пор, пока пар не мешает ему видеть своё отражение в стекле.

 

 

Влажный и чувствуя себя самым чистым, каким он был за долгое, долгое время, возможно, когда-либо, Баки бросает свою старую одежду и всё, чем он пользовался в корзину для белья, затем хватает свежее полотенце, чтобы обернуть вокруг себя, прежде чем идти в спальню. (Оказывается Стив прав насчёт нагретых полотенец.) У него неопределенный план поваляться в постели на минутку, потому что чёртова штуковина выглядит как облако, которое уговорили принять кубическую форму. Но заканчивается тем, что он стоит неподвижно по середине комнаты, глядя в никуда.

Слишком тихо.

Он делает вдох и выдох, вдруг рад ноющей боли в рёбрах. Он чувствует отсутствие грязи на своей коже больше, чем когда-либо чувствовал саму грязь. Мозоли на руках и ногах были смягчены водой.

Он озирается вокруг. Всё так _чисто_. Он может видеть город из больших окон, он может даже услышать отдалённые звуки движения внизу и по крайней мере один вертолёт сверху.

Всё равно слишком тихо.

Это становится необходимым, вдруг, чтобы он увидел Стива _прямо в эту минуту_. Набор одежды был оставлен для него на краю кровати. Он быстро надевает её.

(Если бы у него нашлось место, чтобы чувствовать что-нибудь другое кроме зудящей необходимости срочно увидеть Стива, он бы удивился тем, как хорошо трусы, брюки, и рубашка на нём сидят.)

Судя по тому, как Стив практически вскакивает с кухонного стула, когда Баки открывает дверь, Баки не единственный затронутый краткой разлукой. Они смотрят друг на друга. Слова не нужны что бы достичь понимания: лёгкое смущение, в основном облегчение, нет причин делать из мухи слона. Продолжать как обычно.

Стив показывает ему остальной этаж— _целый этаж_ —потом сажает его на кухне и вытаскивает больше кухонной посуды, чем оба их когда-либо имели. Баки ожидает, что Стива, к данному моменту, уже должно было достать количества раз, что Баки заставил его подтвердить, что _его квартира действительно целый этаж_ , но Стив лишь улыбается, и каждый раз говорит это снова.Также, он продолжает поглядывать на Баки каждые десять секунд.

Баки может оценить чувство, но, “Ты спалишь эти яйца, если не обратишь им больше внимания, Стив.”

Ухмыляясь смущенно, Стив переносит два яйца на тарелку и разбивает ещё два на сковороду. Он выдергивает несколько штук тоста из очень блестящего тостера, добавляет их в тарелку, и подвигает тарелку к Баки. Несколько различных видов варенья уже стоят на стойке, что Стив назвал _островком_ , но Стив открывает высокую металлическую дверь—

“Офигеть, это твой ледник?”

“Типа того. Холодильники эти дни имеют отдельный раздел для замораживания– нет, Баки, ты сможешь посмотреть на него позже. Ешь, пока всё ещё горячие.”

“Да, _Ма_.”

—и вытаскивает ярко-желтую кадку масла, которую он ставит рядом с тарелкою Баки. Баки поглядывает на вторую сковороду на плите, которая многообещающе шипит и заполняет кухню запахом бекона. Стив хватает пару ярко-голубых щипцов и перемешивает бекон. Баки интересует если Стив привык кормить много людей, теперь, потому что он движется, как кто-то привыкший к мультизадачности. Дома, Стив занимался готовкой больше, между ими двумя, просто потому, что Баки работал дольше, но не то, чтобы у них когда-либо были гости.

Всегда были только они вдвоём.

Баки уже на половину прикончил первое яйцо, желток именно такой жидкий, как он любит, когда Стив сваливает тонкий ломтик бекона на его тарелку и ещё одно яйцо. Бекон настолько хрустящий и соленый, насколько он может пожелать; он возможно должен поморгать и глубоко подышать несколько секунд, а также запихнуть половину тоста в рот, потому что получает ту боль в челюсти от всей наводняющей слюны. Он даже не жалуется, что Стив подал ему апельсиновый сок, потому что, _апельсиновый сок_ , сладкий и резкий и холодный течёт по горлу.

Он не очень много обращал внимания после этого, сосредоточен на жадном пожирании пищи, будто они всё ещё в армейской столовой. Стив бормочет, “Помедленнее,” пару раз, но не делает попытки остановить Баки, и как только вся еда рассервированна он присоединяется к Баки у островка с собственной тарелкой.

К тому времени, как Баки всплывает, на тарелках ничего не осталось, кроме крошек. “Ничего себе, а мы много съели.”

Он перестал считать бекон, но он уверен, что съел полдюжины яиц и столько-же ломтиков тоста. Поскольку большинство было подано ему поштучно, он не обратил внимание на количество. Он почти ожидает, что будет болеть желудок, хотя бы, если не избавится от еды вовсе, но на самом деле он чувствует... удовлетворение, какого он не чувствовал очень, очень давно. Об этом он и говорит Стиву.

“Да, улучшенные метаболизмы - заноза,” говорит Стив.

“Нет, я знал это,” говорит Баки, “Я месяцами заставлял тебя съесть дополнительные пайки. Или ты забыл тот раз когда потерял сознание посередине болота? Я говорил о себе.”

“О.” Стив моргает. “Ну, ты только что с военной службы и военных пайков. Не удивительно, что ты голоден.”

Баки ёрзает на стуле, слегка смущенный. “Только не дайте мне тебя разорить обжорством, приятель,” он слабо отшучивается. Он говорит себе, что холодильник Стива выглядел набитым.

“Я не думаю, что нам двоим плюс всем Коммандос это удалось бы, Бак,” говорит Стив с улыбкой. “Кроме того, в этом здании живут большие едоки.”

“Бьюсь об заклад. Тот здоровяк в красном плаще, вероятно, может прикончить двух меня.” Баки вращается на стуле. “Давай, Роджерс. Расскажи мне больше об этих новых друзьях твоих.”


	2. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not betad.
> 
> For a longer note, see the end note.

[ **Интерлюдия** ]

“Сэр, капитан Роджерс направляется сюда.”

Сэр, посреди разговора с доктором Бэннером, прерывается на полуслове, что бы воскликнуть, “Наконец-то!”

“Просто кошмар, не правда ли, когда один человек всех задерживает,” говорит агент Романофф, переворачивая страницу своей книги. [ Анализ голосовой модели. Сравнение с историческими данными. Тон распознан: сарказм. ]

“Какие-нибудь изменение в той штуке, ДЖАРВИС?”

ДЖАРВИС бы сразу известил Сэра о любых изменениях, и Сэр имеет окно в углу своего планшета, показывающие данные с сенсора, но Сэру нравится излишие. “Все радиационные и энергетические показания Артефакта АЛ-49-ЦА-3 остаются такими же, как когда он был первоначально извлечён.”

АЛ-49-ЦА-3 был размещён в центре стола для совещаний. Под ним красно золотая подушечка. [ Ссылка ПОЛЕВАЯ ЗАПИСЬ: _Выглядит как переросший мраморный шарик, но спорю сделано не из стекла. Тёмная поверхность. Под прямым светом, кажется, будто на нём есть масляная плёнка, но на ощупь он сухой. Внутри неяркие цветные полоски. (ТС)_ ]

“Как у них внизу дела?” спрашивает доктор Бэннер.

Вопрос неоднозначный. [ Ссылка: черты характера, отношение с Роджерсом. ] Скорее всего, требуется качественная оценка. “Ни капитан Роджерс, ни сержант Барнс не проявляют признаков излишнего страдания. Они употребили немалый обед. Сержант Барнс в настоящее время исследует телевизор.”

“Только не дай ему обнаружить порно,” говорит Сэр рассеянно. “Нет, подожди, что я говорю? Он солдат только что с фронта. Разве это не мой патриотический долг, обеспечить его порно? Джей-Джей, предложи хорошему человеку порно.”

[ Голосовой и контекстный анализ. Отметить директиву, как **игнорировать**. ]

“Пожалуйста, не предлагай Баки порно, ДЖАРВИС,” говорит капитан Роджерс, выходя из лифта.

[ Отметить контр директиву, как **принято**. ]

Капитан Роджерс незамедлительно занимает место у стола, закрывая лицо руками. “Я не знаю, как долго я смогу— он всё ещё в шоке, я думаю, но рано или поздно он поймёт. Я никогда не был способен лгать ему.”

В комнате тихо, пока Сэр не говорит, “Это _не совсем_ ложь, знаешь ли.”

“Зимний Солдат, вероятно, сказал бы, что это правда,” говорит агент Бартон.

Агент Романофф садится рядом с капитаном Роджерсом. Её голос тихий и мягкий. “Это лучший вариант.”

Капитан Роджерс кладёт руки на стол. “Ложь это худшее, что можно сделать.” Он морщится ещё до того как закончить фразу. “Простите. Я не это— несправедливо говорить такое с моей стороны, не пережив и половины того, что пережил он. Что пережили некоторые из вас.”

“Я хорошо знаю цену сокрытия правды, особенно от тех, чьё доверие мы получили,” говорит Тор. “Тем не менее, эти знания действительно тяжёлое бремя.”

“Тебе решать, Кэп,” говорит доктор Бэннер.

“Тебе даже не придётся ничего говорить, ” говорит агент Романофф. “Каждый учебник истории, документальный фильм, сайт подтвердит это. И ты _действительно_ потерял его.”

ДЖАРВИС делает беглую проверку всех отметок, что Сэр установил для любых новых данных о Зимнем Солдате или Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу. Проект Зимний Солдат не был среди информации из ЩИТа-слэш-ГИДРЫ, что агент Романофф загрузила в интернет; единственные файлы, которые команда когда-либо нашла были в физической копии. Насколько ДЖАРВИС может определить, очень немногие в ЩИТу или ГИДРЕ даже знали о Зимнем Солдате вне слухов, и только те, кто работали в проекте напрямую смогли бы связать его с другом капитана Роджерса.

Что касается остального мира, то, сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс все ещё мёртв, эти семьдесят с лишним лет и продолжает таковым являться.

Он получает сообщение от Сэра, через StarkPad Сэра: _никаких обновлений на НПБ?_

ДЖАРВИС [ Ссылка Проект НАЙТИ ПОДВОДКИ БАКИ ] отвечает таким же образом: _Я до сих пор обрабатываю данные, полученные из последней базы ГИДРЫ, что Сэр исследовал, но это не кажется перспективным. База в основном была заброшена к 1963 г., и не находилась в контакте с более широкой организацией с тех пор. Её новейшие обитатели прибыли только после провала Проекта Озарение._

“Ещё весёлых новостей,” говорит Сэр [ тон: сарказм ].“Не похоже, что есть какие-либо данные о тех подводках, в базе на которую мы только что напали.”

Если бы это не было так смешно и недостойно для полностью цифровой сущности так делать, ДЖАРВИС вздохнул бы. “Там нет данных о нынешнем местонахождении одно-пилотных подводных аппаратов, также известных как Физер Дорш (Яростная Треска) ГИДРЫ, что агент Барнс искал. _Тем не менее_ , было одно замечание намекающие на добычу, по крайней мере одной единицы другою базою в 1946 году.” На StarkPad Сэра, он добавляет: _как я собирался сказать вам, Сэр,_ потому что Мисс Поттс считает, необходимо быть ясным с Сэром о таких вещах, иначе Сэр никогда не научиться.

“Подтверждает разведданные Барнса, по крайней мере,” говорит агент Романофф.

Сэр поворачивается к капитану Роджерсу. “Прежде, чем он был унесён обратно в давно минувшие дни, ли нынешний Баки вспомнил что-нибудь больше о том, почему так важно, найти те подводки?”

“Нет,” говорит капитан Роджерс [ тон: раздражение ]. “Он пытался, но он не имеет никакого контроля над тем, как его воспоминания возвращаются, или которые.”

“Мы знаем, Стив. Никто не винит Барнса за это,” говорит доктор Бэннер. [ тон: сочувствие ]

Капитан Роджерс склоняет голову. “Извините.”

В комнате снова тихо. Тогда доктор Баннер спрашивает, “Какова твоя сторона всего этого, Стив? Что ты помнишь о, ну, моменте, когда Барнс и Баки, видимо, поменялись местами?”

“Из того, что он описал, я уверен, что это была та одна миссия... несколько солдат ГИДРЫ скрывшиеся в укрытой землянке поймали пару Коммандос,” медленно говорит капитан Роджерс. “Остальные пытались освободить их и их поймали тоже. Офицер, отвечающий за базу был готов стрелять их по одному, если бы я не сдался. Так что я сдался.” Он наклоняет голову. “Хотя, мы не были там очень долго. Только несколько часов, а затем мы сбежали.

Она не сильно отличалась от десятков других миссий.”

“Что я из этого понял,” говорит агент Бартон, наклоняя свой стул. “Это что хорошо обученный убийца из будущего заменил твоего _лучшего друга_ , а ты не заметил?”

Агент Романофф, Тор, и доктор Бэннер посылают взгляды в сторону агента Бартона [ анализ лица: напряжение ].

Капитан Роджерс морщится. “Мы, возможно, ругались в то время. Вроде как.”

“Постой-ка, серьёзно?” восклицает Сэр, поднимая взгляд. “Кэп и Баки ссорились. Мол, мы говорим о, «Я не могу поверить, что ты выпил весь апельсиновый сок и не купил новый» ссора, или кулаки по лицу типа ссора?”

“Ни то, ни другое,” говорит капитан Роджерс [ тон: сложный ]. “Послушайте, мы были посреди войны. Много чего происходило всё время. Баки и Коммандос были в войне дольше меня. Они были захвачены в плен и Баки пытали. Ставили опыты. Так что, если Баки иногда был немного далёк, если он был тише, чем я помнил, ну, война изменила всех. Мужчины ломались каждый день, или уходили в самоволку. Он никогда не был жестоким, он не нападал на заключённых. Он всегда был очень хорош с оружием. Так что _нет_ , Клинт, мне не приходило в голову, что мой лучший друг был заменен его будущей версией с промытыми мозгами.”

“ГИДРА превосходит в инфильтрации,” говорит агент Романофф [ тон: далёкий ]. “Они бы обучили Зимнего Солдата приспособится в любом месте, даже при ограниченных разведданных. Ты не мог знать, Стив.”

Если бы ДЖАРВИС не имел большого опыта в тенденции Сэра использовать один набор эмоционального кода речи в сочетании с совершенно другим набором эмоционального кода поведения, способность агента Романофф, делать то же самое запутала бы его.

“Да, такие перемещения во времени, кажется, не распространёны на Мидгарде,” говорит Тор. “Нет ничего постыдного в том, что бы быть обманутым лучшим, особенно, когда ты не мог знать о такой возможности. По крайней мере, обман нашего Барнса не из злого умысла, а для защиты.”

“Защиты?”

Тор смотрит на капитана таким взглядом, что ДЖАРВИС может классифицировать его только, как _добрый_. “Что бы ты сделал, капитан, если бы ты знал, что имеешь дело со своим другом из будущего? Если бы ты знал что с ним будет?”

Капитан Роджерс смотрит вдаль, молча.

“Ну, мы знали, что Шмидт собирал всякие вещи,” говорит сэр, привлекая внимания комнаты на АЛ-49-ЦА-3. “Какое-то время он в одиночку кормил манию Гитлера к магии и власти. Не хочешь рассказать нам больше о Экспонате A, Тор?”

“Это устройство сделано не Асгардцем, но я узнаю стиль _seiðr_ , используемый для его удерживающей оболочке.” Тор тянется к сфере.

“Не-” Сэр моргает. “Собственно, что я говорю? Ты почти неуязвимый бог грома. И ты, кажется, нравишься тому молоту,так что я уверен, что он- она?- заступится если другой мифический объект попытается запустить в тебя свои когти. Пожалуйста, вперёд. Разве только оно не взорвётся. Пожалуйста, не делай чтоб оно взорвалось.”

Тор уже коснулся объекта, прежде чем Сэр заканчивает говорить. Тор тычет в него мягко, машет над ним рукой. Нет никакого заметного изменения, но небольшое изменение в выражении Тора говорит, что он почувствовал что-то.

“Всё хорошо,” говорит он. “Я Тор, из Асгарда, и это мои друзья из Мидгарда. Мы не причиним тебе вреда. Нам просто любопытно, какова твоя цель.”

“Оно разумное?” спрашивает Наташа.

Тор хмурится, будто не зная, как ответить. “Зе осознаёт так, как Мьёлнир осознаёт. Я почти уверен, что зе работа Светлых эльфов. Ещё до моего времени, я думаю. Большая часть ценных работ из Алфьхэймра носит эту искру, которую они называют певчие-эхо Иггдрасиля.”

Голос Тора кажется дополнительно успокаивает устройство. Поверхность сферы меняет цвет с темного-не-совсем-черного до металлического серого, с прожилками ярких завитков.

“А. Как я и подозревал. Они сделали повесть для хир, такую как Эльфы любили делать до длительных войн.” При их заинтересованных, но явно недоумевающих лицах, Тор поясняет, “Повесть назначение хир. Слова, по которым зе знает себя.” Он фыркает, выражение задумчивое. “Это трудно объяснить, мировое мышления одного царства другому. Зе это Маленькая Повесть Потерянного Времени.”

“Это похоже на тебя?” спрашивает Клинт. Он, кажется, решил, что нет никакой угрозы, или, по крайней мере, никаких боевых действий в ближайшем будущем: он развалился вдоль всей длины дивана, жуя печеньку Поп-Тарт. “В смысле, как когда твои люди пришли сюда во времена викингов и бросали вокруг молнии и в заключении стали почитаться как боги?”

“Есть некоторые рассказы об Эльфах на Мидгарде, но они имеют мало общего с народом Алфьхэймра.”

“Ну, не то чтоб рассказы о тебе и— _других Асгардцах_ были абсолютно точными,” говорит Сэр, делая гримасу. К сожалению, ДЖАРВИС вполне уверен, что все присутствующие правильно угадали его почти-ляп.

Тор грустно улыбается. “Это правда.” Если он бросает быстрый взгляд на Клинта, никто не имеет средств заметить, менее всего ДЖАРВИС. “Есть вероятность что некоторые из них, возможно, посетили некоторые небольшие Мидгардские поселения и обменяли такие произведения. Или оставили их для других целей.”

“Так что же, именно, зе делает?” спрашивает Стив.

Выражение Тора меняется на глубокую сосредоточенность. Он держит сферу между своими сложенными ладонями несколько секунд. Слабое свечение сияет между пальцами. Его губы шевелятся, но Стив ничего не слышит, хотя есть слабое давление в ушах, похожее на ощущения от внезапных перепадов в высоте. Тогда Тор убирает руки в стороны, оставляя сферу парить в воздухе.

Сфера больше не сфера. Похоже, что она была в процессе разделения на две, но остановился перед моментом отделения; клетка остановленная в мейозе. Также, при более близком осмотре одна половина, кажется, не была полностью _здесь_. Она больше похожа на тень другой, только выглядит плоской и двумерной _со всех сторон_. ДЖАРВИС рассматривает визуальные записи и отмечает, что теневая половина появляется только в кратких вспышках, будто она не может быть правильно записана.

После еще нескольких минут беззвучного общения, Тор наконец говорит, “Эта Маленькая Повесть была создана для воспитания... мудрости. Зе встречает человека в двух точках их жизни... и если зе рассудит что они смогут извлечь выгоду от хир дара... зе обменивает их между собственного временного потока, на короткое время.”

“Как долго?” спрашивает Стив, напряженным голосом. [ тон: тревожный ]

“Один цикл Мидгардской луны. Тогда зе вернёт их обратно.” Тор чешет свою бороду. “Зе говорит, что пробыла на Мидгарде много поколений вашего народа. Я считаю, что мы были правы думать, что Эльфы пришли сюда и намеренно оставил некоторые из своих работ. Зе была на Мидгарде достаточно долго, чтобы энергии этого мира были соединены с хир собственной.” Без труда прочитав непонимающе лица своих компаньонов, он добавляет, “Хир базовая магия по ощущению больше напоминает Мидгардскую чем Алфьхэймрскую.”

ДЖАРВИС инициирует обратный отсчёт, основываясь на фазе луны, во время которой произошел обмен.

Стив громко выдыхает. “И что произойдёт, когда они вернуться? Они—они будут помнить, что случилось?”

“Как иначе они станут мудрее?” Тор моргает. “Я переводил напрямую, тогда. Ах, зе говорит, что... прошлое не для изменения—простите меня, я думаю, это больше ... зе не для изменения прошлого?”

Стив сглатывает. “Что произойдет, если—если один из них попытается изменить прошлое?”

“Они не смогут.” Тор хмурится. “То как зе это говорит, подразумевает что Древа Жизни не _позволит_ им. О, зе говорит мне следить за своими манерами. Специфика Повести только между хир и хир Повествуемых, не наше дело.”

Старк прочищает горло. “Что насчёт взрыва? Просто обеспокоен, поскольку он разнёс хороший кусок базы ГИДРЫ. Если что-то подобное произойдёт при возвращении, мы можем подготовить безопасное место.Или хотя-бы опустить его на уровень земли.”

Это, кажется, требует некоторых подсчётов, потому как Тор хмурится и явно обдумывает что-то в голове. “Взрыв был... перестановка энергии от перемещения двух живых объектов во времени. Я ожидаю, что обычно была некоторая церемония данного события, по крайней мере, это бы происходило в лучшеукреплённых конструкциях. Возможно, это также пропорционально продолжительности биологической жизни перемещаемого человека; семьдесят лет едва мгновение для Эльфа, но это долгое время для вашего рода.” Тор почесывает свою бороду. “Зе говорит обратный путь не должен иметь каких-либо внешних выбросов энергии вообще, так как два экземпляра Повествуемых просто возвращаются, когда они принадлежат в потоке времени. В действительности, зе та, что поддерживает их нынешнею ситуацию, и в конце повести зе просто отпустит их; природные силы Иггдрасиля убедятся что бы их восстановило.”

“Должна ли хир быт близко к Барнсу?” спрашивает доктор Бэннер.

Это заставляет Тора слегка нахмуриться, когда он передаёт вопрос. “Зе говорит зе уже рядом с ними. Ох. Нет, хир сосуду —то есть, этому объекту— не нужно быть рядом с Повествуемыми. Зе уже соединена с ними; имеется в виду, безусловно, хир магия, но зе _это_ хир магия, а эта оболочка всего лишь хир сосуд, когда зе спит.”

“Я думаю, мы поняли, Тор, спасибо,” говорит доктор Бэннер [ тон: добрый ]. ДЖАРВИС вдруг понимает, что Сэр и его друзья часто принимают Всеобщий Тора как должное, не учитывая всю сложность при общении по различные системы знаний.

Это, кажется, все знания которыми Маленькая Повесть была готова с ними поделиться, ибо Тор не в состоянии узнать ничего больше.

“ДЖАРВИС скажи, что ты получил больше из этого чем я,” говорит Сэр.

“Сэр просматривает те же необработанные показания датчика, как и я,” говорит ДЖАРВИС. Ни один из датчиков не зарегистрировал каких-либо изменений в физических и окружающих переменных, вокруг Маленькой Повести.

Капитан Роджерс вдруг делает страдающий звук, закрывая лицо руками. Затем он опускает руки, на его лице появляться выражение с широко раскрытыми глазами.“О Боже,” говорит он [ тон: тревога ], “Мы не подумали о Барнсе.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times the internet crashed while translating this chapter is ... worrying. But it's translated and posted, so everything's good :)  
> Closer to the end there were words that were, um, difficult to translate: Tale-taker and Allspeak. Made up a word for the first one (Повествуемый - made it from _повесть_ ), and the other - Всеобщий. I read this one in a book with a futuristic setting, it was referring to a language understandable to many species. I couldn't find if there was a proper translation for the Allspeak, so I used that one. If anyone has ideas how those should be translated I would like to hear them :)
> 
> On a side note, watched Ant-Man last week. I was fun. And kinda cute :) and the after-credits scene *unintelligent flailing sounds*. This makes waiting for CACW so much worse.
> 
> Of to translate chapter 3. Have to figure out what to do with the parts where someone speaks a foreign language.


End file.
